Chapert 1 Part 1
by KazumiChan23
Summary: This has nothing to do with the anime it is telling you it does this is a fanfiction or a story that I created for fun all characters are made up. But anyway this is Draft 1 and is only up so I can get input and idea's for my story it is a little shaky and may not interest you at first but is going to be a very long story and will build on its own in many ways.


**Pg. 1 **

**The Meeting**

** Chapter 1**

Kazumi yawned lightly at the morning light coming from the window; today was going to be just beautiful. This made her smile, and with every bone in her body she knew that today was going to be a great day. Climbing to her feet she began her great journey of getting ready for the day, and by journey I really mean journey you see in Kazumi's room everything was a disaster she never cleaned and when she did it all just ended up in the closet. Today she knew she had to look somewhat nice it being her first day of high school and not just any school it was one of the top demon schools in the world, She was happy to just get to go and try to make it in but she knew her powers and straight would win them over not to mention she was great looking and very smart. This all meant nothing if she couldn't find the right cloths to wear.

After about two hours of going through her cloths and closet she found the dress of her choice, blue with a purple trim it was beautiful and fit her just well the colors matched her eyes and her hair it was perfect for her and simple so she doesn't look like she's trying to hard even though her vain self is.

"I hope I can make it into one of the classes that would be better than no classes at all" sighing lightly and grabs her bag and takes a deep breath opening the door lightly and stepping into the warm summer air. "So beautiful." she whispered watching the light of the sun make the whole city glow with happiness.

Bounding down the stair and walking calmly down the street she finds herself thinking well of how wonderful she was. Like I told you Vain… any who she stumbled upon a girl sitting at the front steps of the school crying she must have not gotten in, silently she put her head down and walks forward into the lobby of the school it was huge way bigger than on the sign she saw when she was young Sitting at the front desk was a girl with very large boobs don't ask but if you saw them you would know that it is the first thank you notice. She didn't seem to work in the school but looked like she was doing some extra credit of some sort. She was really tall with long green hair and green eyes she looked kind of well scary…

"Excuse me where do I go for the exams to register?" the words almost sung out of my mouth maybe I shouldn't have been drinking so much coffee before I left.

"Down the hall to the left, but don't count on getting in you won't stand a chance you have nothing on the students you will be fighting"

**Pg. 2**

Her cheery mood crashed and she glared at the girl "hey you fuck off"

"Oh my have I pissed you off"

"Yes you have!"

"Good" she laughed and said "I'm Yomi and I think I like you"

'Oh great' thought Kazumi 'A crazy girl likes me… oh well might as well take the new friend when I can get it' walking away from the strange girl Kazumi's stress level increased drastically.

'Almost there' she said lightly soon arriving at the room she was told to go to, she opened the door and sighed lightly standing in front of many people and many kids some way younger than herself. "is this where" out of nowhere one of the girls attacks her, thinking quickly she dodges the kick and counters with one in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO! STUPID!" with a huff she flips her hair off her shoulder and stands with her hands on her hip "now you made me go and kick your ass" with a bored sigh she looks at the row of teachers and says "did I get in" they nodded and stared in shock. Kazumi grabs the things from the end of the table and walked out with her new student I.D.

As Kazumi came closer to the desk of Yomi she laughed and rubbed her new I.D. in her face laughing louder "I win" Yomi laughed and hugged her,

"AW now we can be school sisters" Kazumi sighed and frowned

"That was not what I meant at all!" she said pushing herself away from Yomi with little success "get off of me, your invading my bubble!" Yomi released her and laughs.

"you did that on purpose didn't you" it almost sounded like that would be great sisters but this wasn't what would surprise her the most about today, something was stirring in the air and of course Kazumi had no idea about it.

**4:00P.M.**

Kazumi looked down at the clock on her phone "crap!" this fallowed by kazumi starting to freak out, Yomi who had been fallowing Kazumi all morning started laughing her ass off, Kazumi couldn't figure out why until,

**Pg. 3**

"What's your problem are you insane or something?" Yomi said laughing after almost every word that she had said. Stopping in mid freak out Kazumi smacks Yomi in the back of the head and says in a creepy voice,

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course I am" Kazumi said with a smile only to get smacked right back, "Hey fuck you don't hit me that's not nice" she says pretending to cry.

Yomi looked at her and gently shook her head "Don't make me do it again, I will" Stopping Kazumi looks at Yomi with wide spacy eyes,

"Now what's wrong with you, why are you freaking out so badly?"

"The store I like is having a sale and it's about to end I have 23 hours left to get down there and find something I can't live without" Kazumi replied with a pout.

"Seriously!" Yomi screamed in anger, "why am I hanging out with you again, I'll never know"

Kazumi smiles and looks at Yomi and soon frowns, "I have no idea why you fallowing me, ive tried to hide from you many of time but every time I find somewhere to hide you always seem to find me! You're like some creepy stalker who just won't go away no matter how many times you poison their water.

Yomi stared in disbelief, no one has ever talked to her like that before and boy did it piss her off, "What did you say?" Yomi asked her voice quiet and calm.

"Take it back or I'll kill you by ripping out your own heart and feeding it to you" with a light gulp and a sucking up of pride Kazumi said back quietly

"I'm sorry, I take it back" Kazumi was displeased with the words that she had just spoke and it made her stomach feel sick.

"Great now we can be friends again" Yomi exclaimed with joy,

"Yeah hehehe" Kazumi laughed lightly gridding her teeth trying not to try and kill her,

"Any way let's get going now" Yomi said cheerful once again.

"WAIT!, who said we were friends?" Kazumi asked confused and frustrated she didn't like having friends they draw to much attention away from her.

"I did silly and don't you just love it" Yomi said again in a soft calm voice, Kazumi nodded and turned away a little freaked out 'is it just me or does she seem scarier when she talks all calm like that almost Evil." Kazumi thought to herself in fear.

**Pg. 4**

Kazumi smiled at all of her favorite clothes on the racks and some of them where as low as fifty percent off! Kazumi felt like she was in heaven. Yomi sat quietly watching Kazumi run around the store like a stupid ass "She sure can run a lot" Yomi says quietly to herself growing bored of watching clothes do nothing on the racks, but seeing as it got Kazumi to shut up for a little while Yomi didn't see the harm in getting some quiet. About three hours go by and Yomi's already asleep in the chair still waiting for Kazumi to finish up, but her quiet didn't feel like long when Kazumi finishes and Screams "YOMI! Wake your ass up its time to go see what room they are putting me into and who I will be stealing the closet from." Yomi jumped awake with ease because of Kazumi's loud mouth.

"Okay, okay" Yomi yawned as she stood to her feet.

Back at school everyone had already been put into their rooms and have already met their roommates that only left Kazumi the only one to show up late for room assignments she was going to have to deal with whatever room was ready at the moment.

"Kazumi we only have one room open sorry to say you will be there for s while so please try and stay alive." Miss Fox said with a soft spooky voice.

"What do you mean stay alive!?"

"Now, now we have no time to explain, off to room 318 and please try and stay alive" she said again as Kazumi walked out of the room. Kazumi was pissed she didn't know you go to choose your own room no one was telling her anything, but maybe she should have been ask as well. She stops in front of room 318 just to see Yomi jump out and say,

"Hey roommate how was your visit to Miss Fox the office lady?" she asked happy to see her friend.

"Oh dear god I'm stuck with you?" Kazumi exclaimed as she stole the whole closet from Yomi who sat on her bed staring. "Oh well, I'm off to bed good night" Kazumi says as she falls onto the bed drifting off to sleep.

(Draft one please let me know what you think)


End file.
